A Lesson About Conditioner
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Bella forgets conditioner, so she has to go get it off the shelf! And she's wet! ONE-SHOT This is the one time where I can't write a summary for this story, so it's better than it sounds!


**This is a cute little one shot that I thought of a couple showers ago. At the end, there will be a back story.**

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo00000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

The shower was running hot water just at the right temperature over my tense muscles. I just got home from a long 5 hour shopping trip with Alice....and Edward was waiting in my room (it wasn't that late, so my dad knew he was there). That really didn't help my knotted up muscles at all.

I just realized that there wasn't any conditioner by the shower. I had forgotten it on the shelf above the toilet. Stupid Bella, forgetting conditioner....

Well...I was all wet now. I had to take a soft, warm, **dry **towel and get it wet. What a waste! I had a partial solution; to save some dryness for the end of my shower, I would only dry off my legs.

So I dried off my legs and stepped out, getting water all over the white tile. I quickly slipped over to the shelf with all the new conditioner and shampoo bottles. I looked over for my favorite Pantene Pro-V shiny conditioner. It wasn't there. There were a couple empty bottles which I put in a box to later wash out and recycle, but there wasn't any full or even partially filled bottles.

I needed my conditioner!

I slipped a little on my way over to the shower again. I decided to just use a lot of shampoo, even though that doesn't make my hair feel smooth. I really did want that conditioner!

After my shower was over, I dried myself with my partially wet towel in the shower (of course, the water was off). I grabbed my clothes from the chair right by the shower and quickly dressed into my shabby sweats and my NEW shabby t-shirt! I was just about to walk out when I found that my feet weren't on the floor anymore.

I heard a clunk and then a lower pitched thud. I realized that my head had hit the sink as I was coming down. Just my luck. After I hit the marble sink, my head fell on the chair by the shower (I didn't even know why it was there) and finally hit the ground. By then, I could barely see straight as I heard the door creak open. I tried to stand up, but I fell into Edward's (I think it was him...) rock hard arms. Oh **that **really helped! I groaned.

"Whoa, Bella. What happened?" Edward asked, concerned. Just what I needed. Edward panicking.

"Just slipped." I slurred. I sounded drunk. Edward let out a laugh.

"I'm going to take you to see Carlisle..."

"Nooo!" I tried to yell. It sounded more like "Nurrlll"

"Yes, it has to happen!"

The next thing I knew, I was being put lightly on a leather couch with a cold weight on my head. I heard murmurs around me and a sigh.

"Bel-la!" I heard a tinkling voice call. "It's Alice! Wake up!"

I pulled off the cold bag and tried to sit up. I didn't get very far before I was pushed back down by Edward, who I saw as soon as i opened my eyes. He was leaning over me, as was Alice.

"What on Earth happened?" I demanded. I just remembered taking a shower...and that was it. My stupid brain was dis functioned.

"You fell in the bathroom after your shower." Edward explained. _Oh thanks for the details! _I really wished Edward could read my mind right there.

"Oh! I remember!" I suddenly had a revelation. "I had to get conditioner...and I got the floor wet! Oh...and now I'm here with a cold bag over my head...I just wanted my hair to be shiny!"

"Ahhh, don't we all?" Alice laughed.

I grunted. Alice laughed at me and ran a hair through her SHINY hair. It would be better if I had actually gotten my hair conditioned, but I guess I learned a lesson here.

Always have conditioner in the shower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooooooo

**Thanks for reading! Now the back story (it's not long!)- My family bathroom set up is like this: The conditioner/shampoo/etc is all on a shelf above the toilet. Well it should be...anyways! I did NOT get the floor wet enough for anyone to slip (and NO ONE slipped!), but I did go to get conditioner and there wasn't any. My hair always gets unknotted with conditioner, so that was a problem. **

**That's my story! LOL! Please be free to review.  
**


End file.
